Please Come Back Home
by BlackFlame418
Summary: [Post X3] He left the night of their funeral. He just left, without saying good bye to her. ONESHOT Songfic. Major RoganRogby. To be safe it's T for one swear.


**Disclaimer/Author's Note:** This is a ONESHOT and only a ONESHOT. This was sort of difficult to write. Although I really wanted to do this song for a songfic, but I couldn't think of a story that would fit into the song's plot. This was the best story I could think up. I don't own the characters nor the song.

* * *

**Please Come Back Home**

**By Blackflame418**

**Song by Fort Minor feat. Holly Brook & Jonah Mantranga**

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever _

_Since you've been gone_

Her door was slightly ajar before Bobby pushed if fully open. Kitty and Piotr were right behind him, wondering also why she had not come out of her room yet. They peered in to watch her look out the window.

He had not been home for three months. Longer then he had even been away from here, let alone the mansion. Sure, Logan left for weeks at a time, but never for this long. She did not notice them watching her every move. Her hair pulled into a pony tail with white bangs framing her angelic face, a single tear slide down her cheek.

"She hasn't been herself." whispered Bobby before quietly shutting the door.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Kitty asked.

"A part of me wants him to so she'll be happy, but the other part could care less." Bobby sighed.

"She will be alright in time." Piotr said before they walked off.

In her silent room, the southern girl kept a steady eye on the mansion's front gates. Hoping somewhat that they would open to the sound of a motorcycle. Her hope was still high, but now she began to doubt.

He left the night of their funeral. He just left, without saying good bye to her. Rogue thought he just needed time to pull himself together and that he would be back in a couple of days. But he never returned. Ever since then she spent her nights waiting by her window or the mansion's front doors hoping he would return. No one could find a way to make her happy. Not even Bobby. Logan always knew how to cheer her up.

This only made her and the rest of the mansion think he left for good this time. Logan never left without giving them a heads up or leaving a note for Marie. Without him there is made her feel useless.

_She said_

_Some days I feel like shit _

_Some days I wanna quit_

_And just be normal for a bit_

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long_

_And I find myself trying to stay by the phone_

_Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone_

_But I feel like an idiot working my day_

_Around a call that when I pick up I don't have much to say_

_So I want you to know it's a little messed up_

_That I'm stuck here waiting_

_At times debating_

_Telling you that I've had it with you_

_And your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here_

_Singing where'd you go?_

Soon the seasons changed and summer had gone and he still had not returned. Rogue grew weak from lack of sleep and eating. Bobby had tried multiple times to get her to eat, but his attempts failed. Ororo had even tried to contact Logan to find out where he was. He never responded to any of her calls.

Rogue's depression grew everyday. Bobby found her more often sitting on the stairs awaiting the front doors to open. He was worried about her and didn't know how to help her.

This particular night as the rain beat down outside, Bobby found her at the bottom step, quietly crying in her sleep.

"Logan! Where are you? Please answer me!" Bobby sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Her sobs stopped and she slept soundly.

Bobby carried her back to her room. He placed her in her bed and tucked her in watching her as she breathed with such a rhythm, that he knew she was no longer dreaming a nightmare. He watched her for a few more minutes before crawling into bed next to her again embracing her blanketed body so she could sleep peacefully again.

Silently to himself he whispered, "Logan, where the hell are you?"

Moving a little Rogue turned and murmured, "Where'd you go Logan?"

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so _

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Please come back home_

Soon Rogue became behind in the little school work she had. With the little sleep, she went to her classes daydreaming more then paying attention to Dr. McCoy's lectures or Ororo's readings.

Later that week, after much unaccomplished school work and lack of participation in class, Ororo and Hank asked Marie to see her after class. Ororo knew it was about Logan, for she too missed the rugged Canadian with a repressed love.

_Come back home_

_You know that place you used to live?_

_Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs_

_Used to have a little party every Halloween_

_With candy by the pile_

_But now you only stop by every once in a while_

_Yeah I find myself just filling my time_

_With anything to keep the thought of you from my mind_

_I'm doing fine_

_And I'm planning to keep it that way _

_And you can call me if you find that you have something to say_

_And I'll tell you:_

_I want you to know it's a little messed up_

_That I'm stuck here waiting_

_At times debating_

_Telling you that I've had it with you_

_And your career_

_Me and the rest of the family here_

_Singing where'd you go?_

"Marie? Is this because of Logan's absence?" Hank asked stern, but concerned. Rogue bit her bottom lip in attempt to stop the tears. She only nodded and looked away. Hank looked to Ororo for help.

"Hank, do you mind if I talk to Rogue alone?"

"Certainly go right ahead." Hank left the former Professor's office and closed the door behind him.

Ororo sat down on the small couch next to Rogue taking her ungloved hands in hers. Rogue turned to her with glistening eyes.

"I know this may sound a little strange coming from be, but I miss him too. But that doesn't mean I mope around wondering when he'll come back. I have duties that need me. I have _students_ that need me. I realize we are in different positions, but I too have feelings for Logan. Though they may be different feelings then yours, they're still there." Rogue gave her a half shocked, half quizzical look.

"Ah nevah knew." She said in a watery voice. "Ah'm worried 'bout 'im Storm."

"I am too, but I'm more worried about you, as is Bobby and Dr. McCoy. It saddens us to see you so unhappy and we don't know how to help you." Storm looked the girl straight in the eye.

"It would help if ya knew where Logan wahs, but Ah know ya tried tah best ya could. Ah dun know what ta do an'more." Eyes filling with fresh tears, Rogue looked away. Storm tilted Marie's head back to look at her.

"You need time." Storm said matter-of-factly. "Maybe you should get away for a bit. Go back to your home town, go sightseeing, anything! Get away, to clear your head."

Marie looked at her with a redound confidence. She could get out of the place that reminded her of him. She jumped up from the couch and quickly embraced Storm.

"That's perfect! Thanks so much!" she said before flying out of the office to her room. She hastily packed her belongings, a few things she could use for at least a couple of weeks, a month at the most. Filling one of her large suit cases, she grabbed her cloak and headed on last time to Logan's room. She scribbled a quick note to him if he were ever to come back to the mansion.

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone _

_Where'd you go?_

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone _

_Please come back home_

_I want you to know it's a little messed up_

_That I'm stuck here waiting_

_No longer debating_

_Tired of sitting and hating and making these excuses_

_For why you're not around_

_And feeling so useless_

Dear Logan,

I don't know if you'll get this, but I'm leaving. I'll come back, so don't you give me some parent-like lecture about me leaving because I have every right of doing so, just like you do. I don't know when I'll come back, so I just want you to know that I loved you like a father even though you said you were just a friend. I had to get away from here. It reminded me too much of you. You might find out from Ororo or Bobby about how I've been acting lately. I've been childish, thinking you'd be coming back just for me, but I know you have your share of problems too, though I didn't like the fact that you just left without telling me. At least I'm doing that for you. So, I'm leaving, like I said. I don't know where to or when I'll be back, but just so you know I love you and that will never change.

Love the kid,

Rogue

_It seems like one thing has been true all along_

_You don't really know what you've got till it's gone_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career_

_When you come back I won't be here_

_And you can sing it_

Rogue walked into Bobby's room, bags and all. He looked up from his desk confused.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Ah need ta get outah 'ere." She said.

"Why?"

It took her a grand total of fifteen minutes to explain why she was leaving and say good bye to him. She loved him too, but she had to do this for her. It was like getting The Cure. She had to do it for herself. She left the room without him following, for she didn't want him to. As she reached the top of the stairs, she looked back one more time down the familiar hallway, Logan's room at the far end of it. Holding back tears she descended the stairs.

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Where'd you go? _

_I miss you so_

_Seems like it's been forever_

_Since you've been gone_

_Please come back home_

When she reached the bottom, no one questioned where she was going as she walked to the giant wood doors. No one even watched her as she walked across the tiled floor.

_Please come back home_

She paused in the center of the foyer. Everything around her seemed to slow down. She heard the voices of Kitty, Piotr, and Jubilee playing foosball in the other room and multiple others playing or quietly chatting amongst themselves.

_Please come back home_

Looking in the opposite direction she saw Artie and Jimmy with a bunch of other boys showing off in the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile before continuing towards the door.

_Please come back home_

Once she reached it, she felt as though time had stopped and only she was moving. She reached out to the knob, but stopped short and watched it turn on its own. Rogue shuffled slightly out of the door's path for the person to walk through. She half expected that new, cute kid, Warren to walk in, but nothing was certain in this school.

_Please come back home_

She dropped her suitcase as he walked in the door. He looked down as he wiped his boots before entering the foyer, his jet black hair groomed in its normal fashion. He held onto a backpack with his right hand over his right leather clad shoulder. Below the leather jacket was a pair of blue weatherworn jeans. He glanced up to look the girl straight in the eye.

She just stood still, stared, and cried. He, too, dropped what he had been carrying. Logan rushed towards her moment before she collapsed to the ground. He kneeled next to her as she wept into his chest. She didn't have to tell him why she was crying. He knew.

"I'm sorry kid! I'm so sorry!" he brushed her hair away with his hand like he did three years ago, then embraced her, rocking her, kissing her forehead, as he repeated his apology.

"I promise you, I'll never leave again without telling you first."

They continued this well after Marie had stopped crying. Logan got up bringing Rogue with him, not letting her go.

Moments later they were putting their things back in their rooms, still not leaving each other. While walking back down the hallway towards the stairs, Marie gave him glare.

"What?" he asked laughing.

"Ah'm glad you're back, Logan."

"I'm glad to be back." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You _have_ to talk to Storm." Marie said still looking straight ahead. He only looked at her, cocking his head somewhat. This time, it was her turn to laugh.

**What did ya think? If you didn't know, the song's title is Where'd You Go. R&R please!**


End file.
